Birthday Wish
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: LUCY AKAN BERULANG TAHUN. TEMAN – TEMANNYA SUDAH MENYIAPKAN KEJUTAN UNTUKNYA. NAMUN, LUCY MEMILIKI HARAPAN SENDIRI UNTUK ULANG TAHUNNYA. APAKAH ITU? *Summary ancur*


BY: Harukaze Kagura

A/N: Ehm…pertama-tama, hai! Saya Author baru di dunia fanfiksi (meski sudah lama menjadi readers) dan setelah menimbang-nimbang(?) saya putuskan untuk membuat fanfic sendiri karena kebetulan ada inspirasi. Jadi, mohon maklumi bila ada typo, eyd yang tidak sempurna, dan sebagainya. Baiklah, bila berkenan silahkan di baca, dan untuk para Senpai yang sudah berpengalaman, saya ucapkan, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

DESCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA-SAN

RATE: T (BUAT JAGA-JAGA)

GENRE: ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP

PAIR : NATSU X LUCY SUMMARY : LUCY AKAN BERULANG TAHUN. TEMAN – TEMANNYA SUDAH MENYIAPKAN KEJUTAN UNTUKNYA. NAMUN, LUCY MEMILIKI HARAPAN SENDIRI UNTUK ULANG TAHUNNYA. APAKAH ITU?

WARNING: AGAK OOC, ROMANCE KURANG, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, IDE PASARAN, DAN SEBAGAINYA.

DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT

Disuatu hari yang cerah, di salah satu guild terkuat di Fiore, tepatnya Guild Fairy Tail, tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut biru berbando tengah termenung di tempat duduknya. Hal itu membuat sang barmaid Guild berambut putih, Mirajane mendekatinya.

" Levy, Kok dari tadi ngelamun sih? Mikirin Gajeel ya?" Goda Mirajane.

"Mira…eh apa…?" Mendengar nama Gajeel, Wajah Levy memanas.

"B-bukan begitu, ano… itu…" "Ada apa Levy?" Tanya Mira penasaran. "Itu, sebentar lagi Lu-chan Ulang tahun, jadi aku sedang memikirkan ide untuk pesta ulang tahunnya," Jelas Levy.

"Eh? Lucy akan ulang tahun, wah… kenapa baru bilang sekarang sih Levy," Mira tampak semangat "Yosh, ayo kita bilang ke yang lain yuk, kita bisa rundingkan tentang ulang tahun Lucy bersama-sama," Sambungnya. "Baiklah, ayo," Levy berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti Mirajane yang berjalan ke arah teman – temannya.

"Minna, ada berita baru nih," Panggil Mira.

"Berita apa Mira?" Tanya Erza.

"Itu tuh, katanya sebentar lagi Lucy Ulang tahun,"

"Hah? Benarkah? Kapan, Kapan?" Tanya Juvia yang tampak antusias entah kenapa.

"Kalo tidak salah, tiga hari lagi," Jawab Levy. "Lho, masa tidak salah, gimana kalo kita salah tanggal dan nyiapin pestanya sebelum atau sesudah hari ultahnya?" Sahut Gray.

"Nggak, aku barusan lihat kalender, bener kok tiga hari lagi," Ucap Levy dengan jari membentuk piece.

"Ya udah, yuk kita siapin pestanya mulai dari sekarang!" Seru Erza berapi-api.

"YAAA!" Sahut mereka tak kalah berapi-api dengan Erza.

Mereka semua tampak semangat membicarakan ulang tahun sang celestial mage itu sampai…

BRAK!

"Tadaima!" Seru seorang pria berambut spike pink kemudian disambung 'Aye!' Oleh seekor kucing terbang berwarna biru, Happy.

"Huh! Natsu, kau baru saja menghancurkan separuh kota dan kau pulang dengan keadaan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa," Omel seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde, Lucy.

"Ah, okaeri, Natsu,Lucy dan Happy," Sambut Mira dengan senyum iblis dibalik senyum malaikatnya.

"Yo Mira! Aku lapar, ada a-" Belum selesai Natsu bicara, Mira sudah menarik tangan Natsu menjauh dari Lucy. Lucy hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'Mira-san-kenapa-ya?'

"Uh! Ada apaan sih Mira? Sampai narik tanganku kayak gitu? Sakit tau!" Protes Natsu. "Udah diam, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan," Ucap Mira tanpa mempedulikan protes Natsu. "Apa?" Tanya Natsu setengah kesal.

"Begini, jadi…" Erza menjelaskan semuanya pada Natsu.

"Hee? Lucy akan ulang tahun tiga hari lagi?" Ucap Natsu. "Ya, dan kami mau merayakannya, kamu juga harus bantu ya," Sahut Lisanna.

"Iya deh, kalo untuk Luce," Kata Natsu sedikit pelan. Sedangkan Mira dan yang lain hanya nyengir ga jelas saat mendengar Natsu mengucapkan itu.

"Kalian ngapain ngumpul-ngumpul begitu?" Tegur Lucy. Semua langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat objek pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"E… ano, nggak ada apa-apa kok Lucy," Ucap Gray tersenyum kikuk.

"Lha, tadi katanya kalian mau merayak-hmmpphhh!" Lisanna membekap mulut Natsu yang hampir memberitahukan Lucy tentang rencana mereka. Melihat tingkah Lisanna, Lucy semakin penasaran.

"Emangnya apaan sih?" Tanya Lucy. "Eh, nggak kok, ahahaha… tadi kami hanya sedang curhat curhatan aja," Jawab Lisanna sambil tertawa seadanya.

"Hm? Ya sudah deh, aku mau pulang dulu. Jaa ne," Pamit Lucy lalu berlari kearah pintu keluar. Semua orang menghela napas lega.

"Oy! Lis, apa-apaan sih itu?!" Protes Natsu setelah berhasil lepas dari bekapan Lisanna. "Dasar, kalo kau beritahu Lucy tentang rencana kita, sudah bukan kejutan lagi namanya," Sahut Lisanna sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Dasar Idiot!" Ejek Gray. "Apa kata mu, Ice bastard!" Natsu balas mengejek. Dan terjadilah acara ejek mengejek yang diadakan oleh Natsu dan Gray.

"Ehm, kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ucap Erza dengan deathglarenya. "T-tidak kok E-erza…" Keduanya saling berangkulan. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka.

Sementara itu, Lucy sudah tiba di apartemennya. "Huaahh… aku mau berendam dulu deh," Ucap Lucy lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah 1 jam berendam, Lucy segera keluar kamar mandi lalu berpakaian. Kemudian menuju mejanya dan melanjutkan novelnya. Lucy lalu menoleh kearah kalender.

"Hmm….. Ulang tahun ku ya… apa ya yang akan terjadi pada ulang tahun ku?" Gumamnya. Lucy tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu mengambil diarynya dan menulis sesuatu yang tentunya hanya Tuhan,Lucy,dan Author(?) lah yang tahu. "Yang Aku inginkan untuk ulang tahun ku adalah…" Lucy menggumam pelan sambil menulis. Bibirnya tersenyum dan ada sedikit rona merah muda di pipinya.

Para anggota guild sibuk membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Lucy. Dan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lucy, itu sudah menjadi tugas Erza,Levy, Juvia,dan Wendy. Untuk mendekorasi adalah tugas Gajeel,Elfman, Gray, dan Natsu. Memasak adalah tugas Mirajane dan Lisanna.

Setelah bekerja keras selama dua hari, hari yang ditunggu pun telah tiba. Namun, sebelum hari 'besar' itu, terjadi sebuah peristiwa. Pada malam hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Lucy, Happy sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian. "Hmm… kerumah Lucy aja ah, siapa tau ada ikan segar disana," Gumam Happy lalu dengan riangnya terbang menuju apartemen Lucy.

"Lho, di mana Lucy?" Gumam Happy ketika mendapati kondisi rumah yang kosong, namun Happy dapat masuk melalui jendela.

"Ya udah deh, aku cari sendiri ikannya," Tukas Happy lalu terbang rendah mengelilingi kamar . Ketika melewati meja belajar Lucy, Happy melihat sebuah buku berwarna pink tergeletak di atas meja.

"Diary," Happy membaca tulisan di sampul buku tersebut. Saat itu juga, niat iseng Happy pun timbul.

"Hmm… ada apa ya dibalik buku ini?" Happy membuka lembaran buku tersebut lembar demi lembar hingga ke lembaran terakhir yang terdapat tulisan. Happy yang tertarik karena itu lembaran terakhir pun membacanya.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Besok adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi semua orang yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Ya, besok adalah Ulang Tahunku! Senangnya… Aku yakin teman-teman sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk pesta ku, dan semoga tidak yang aneh-aneh._

 _Mungkin mereka akan membuat pesta yang akan mengejutkan ku… Dan mungkin bisa sesuai harapanku. Tapi sebenarnya, ada satu yang ingin sekali ku lakukan… yaitu bisa bersama dengannya… maksudku berduaan dengannya. Harus aku akui, aku agak malu menulis ini… tapi aku sangat ingin bisa berdua dengannya… satu hari saja… itu adalah harapan ku….._

 _BERDUA DENGANNYA, NATSU DRAGNEEL YANG MERUPAKAN ORANG YABNG TELAH MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA…_

 _Ya… itu saja untuk malam ini sampai ketemu lagi diaryku, nanti akan ku ceritakan bagaimana ulang tahunku berlangsung… Jaa ne…_

 _Tertanda_

 _Lucy Heartfillia_

Happy terpaku membaca isi diary Lucy. Lalu saat itu juga Happy mengeluarkan seringaian iblisnya. "Menarik," Gumamnya lalu segera terbang pergi sebelum pemilik rumahnya tiba.

"Minna! Aku punya berita menarik nih!" Seru Happy dengan semangat terbang kearah Erza dan yang lain.

"Apa itu, Happy?" Tanya Erza. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang Lucy inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya!" Seru Happy masih dengan semangatnya.

"Hah?! Apa itu, Happy?!" Tanya Mira ikut semangat.

Happy menyeringai misterius, membuat semuanya semakin penasaran.

"Ayolah Happy, jangan buat kami penasaran!" Desak Gray yang tentunya sudah toples. "Oke,oke. Kebetulan Natsu sudah pulang," Semua hanya bingung dengan ucapan Happy. Happy segera menceritakan 'penemuan'nya.

"Hahh?! Benarkah Lucy menulis itu?!" Lisanna tampak berbinar. "Kyaa! Aku tahu mereka akan bersatu! Kyaa!" Teriak Mira sambil fangirlingan. "Jadi, apa rencana kita?" Tanya Gray. "Aku punya ide!" Seru Erza dengan seringaian iblisnya. Semuanya segera mengerubungi Erza untuk mendengar idenya.

Keesokan harinya, di sebuah apartemen, tampak Lucy yang lagi asik berdandan. Lucy sepertinya sudah tau rencana teman-temannya karena tingkah laku mereka.

"Haha… mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari ku," Gumam Lucy sambil menyisir rambut dan tersenyum kecil. Namun seketika senyumnya hilang. "Natsu…..Ugh! kenapa aku memikirkan si bodoh itu terus sih?!" Maki Lucy dalam hati.

"Sudah ah! Aku harus ke guild sekarang! Tak boleh membuat mereka menunggu, Lucy!" Ujarnya lagi lalu segera berlari dengan riangnya menuju guild Fairy Tail tercintanya.

"Minna-san! Lucy-san sedang menuju kemari!" Seru Wendy yang bertugas mengawasi guild.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo cepat menuju posisi!" Perintah sang master, Makarov Dreyar. Semuanya termasuk Wendy segera menuju posisi masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu guild terbuka dan tentu saja, Lucy yang membukanya.

" OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, LUCY!" Seru mereka semua saat Lucy sudah tepat berdiri di hadapan mereka. Lucy tersenyum manis. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

'He he he… Yappari, ini akan terjadi…' Batin Lucy bangga. Oh, tapi apa benar Lucy sudah tahu semua yang teman-temannya lakukan?

"Arigatou minna," Ucap Lucy berpura-pura terkejut.

"Ayo kita berpesta, Lu-chan," Levy menarik tangan Lucy. Setelah cukup lama berpesta, Mira dan Lisanna sudah datang dengan kue ulang tahun yang besar dan sangat cantik. Erza sampai ngiler glitter(?) melihatnya.

"Sabar Erza, kita pasti akan kebagian," Ucap Gray seolah ia tahu isi pikiran Erza.

"Oke Lucy, make a wish dan tiup lilinnya," Pinta Mira dengan senyum iblis di balik senyum malaikat andalannya. Lucy mengangguk dan segera memejamkan matanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah, membuat semuanya, kecuali Natsu yang tak peka, semakin yakin tentang harapan Lucy.

" _Aku harap, aku bisa berdua dengan Natsu, meskipun hanya sekali…'_ Batin Lucy lalu meniup lilinnya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak gembira untuk Lucy.

"Luce, apa make a wish mu tadi?" Tanya Natsu antusias. Wajah Lucy langsung merona mendengar pertanyaan Natsu.

"Eh, jangan Natsu, Make a wish itu rahasia. Kau tidak boleh sembarangan, tau!" Omel Lisanna sambil menepuk pundak Natsu. "Yah, tapi kan…" Natsu menggembung kan pipinya, yang menurut Lucy itu tampak manis sekali.

"Ya udah, Luce, mau mengerjakan misi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Emm… ano… boleh," Jawab Lucy gugup. "Kita ajak Erza dan Gray juga," Lanjutnya.

"Gomen Lucy, hari ini aku ada urusan dengan Jellal jadi aku tak bisa," Erza beralasan.

"Hmm… kalo Gray?" Tanya Lucy. Baru saja Gray mau menjawab, Juvia tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. "Gray-sama nggak bisa ikut, dia ada kencan sama Juvia, jadi jangan paksa dia, Love Rival!" Juvia memberikan deathglarenya. Lucy sweatdrop. "Benarkan Gray-sama?" Juvia bergelayut manja di lengan Gray yang memutih dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ya baiklah, kalau begitu hanya aku, Luce dan Happy ya," Tukas Natsu. "Ehe he he… Gomen Natsu aku nggak bisa ikut karena harus membantu Wendy,Mira dan Lisanna bersih-bersih," Happy tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, bilang aja kau mau berduaan dengan Charle kan?" Sahut Lucy sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu hanya kita berdua deh Luce," Ucap Natsu.

"Eh?" Lucy terkejut bukan main.

'Sebegitu santainya dia mengatakan kalimat itu?!' Lucy berteriak dalam batinnya.

"Kenapa Luce? Wajah mu merah," Natsu mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. "E-ee… N-natsu… a-aku tak apa-apa," Lucy semakin gugup.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Luce?!" Natsu berlari penuh semangat sambil menarik tangan Lucy. Sementara yang lainnya hanya tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Huaahh… selamat menikmati Lu-chan," Levy tersenyum menggoda. "Kyaaa! Bukan kah mereka pasangan yang sangat manis?!" Mira asik fangirlingan.

"Mira-nee, jangan terbang dulu," Lisanna sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakak sulungnya itu.

"Lucy pasti sangat senang karena harapannya terkabul secepat ini," Ujar Erza tersenyum penuh arti dan disambung anggukan oleh Wendy,Gray dan Happy.

Sementara itu,

"Luce, gomen," Ucap Natsu.

Saat ini, Mereka sedang berada di taman magnolia. Entah mau apa mereka di sana.

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang duduk disamping Natsu.

"Karena aku tak sempat memberi hadiah untuk mu," Sahut Natsu tertunduk. Lucy yang mendengarnya merasa tak percaya kalau Natsu yang dikenal polos dan hyper aktif itu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

Lucy kemudian tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "

Tak apa Natsu, Kalian mau merayakan ulang tahun ku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup," Ujar Lucy. 'Kau sudah banyak menolongku dan melakukan banyak hal untukku. Itu sudah sangat berarti bagi ku,' Batin Lucy sedikit merona.

Natsu tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri "Yosh, kalo begitu ayo kita pergi, sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau suruh untuk hari ini," Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucy.

Lucy memandang Natsu tak percaya. "Hey, kanapa malah bengong? Ayo," Ucapan Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy. "E-e… y-yah…" Lucy menyambut tangan Natsu dengan malu-malu.

"Aku pastikan kau akan bahagia hari ini Luce," Ucap Natsu sambil berlari dengan memegang tangan Lucy disertai senyum manis.

Lucy blushing parah, "Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaan ku secepat ini, mungkin kau belum menyadarinya Natsu. Tapi aku ingin bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' suatu hari nanti, karena aku selalu mencintaimu…Natsu,"

Owari

Yahh…akhirnya selesai juga. Ending apaan nih? Mohon di maklumi. Author yang amatir ini memang payah dalam menulis ending. Happy ending kah? Atau ngegantung kah? Saya tidak tau :v *Di lempar sandal* Baiklah, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca, baik itu readers mau pun silent readers. Dan saya mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya~ flame juga boleh…asal jangan terlalu pedas karena kokoro ini sangat rapuh… *remas dada* *di bantai* itu saja. Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya~NALU DAISUKI~! Fairy Tail Daisuki~!

RnR?


End file.
